lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Len Tsukimori
'Len Tsukimori ' is an accomplished second year violinist in the music department and the son of two world renowned musicians. Len has a cold appearance and not many friends because he is so prestigious in his music studies. Despite his outstanding skills in music, Len is not at all impressed with what he has and always practices, striving to get to a higher point in his music. To him, music is about competitions and winning. He finds no joy in playing because even at a young age, his standards were higher than those of his teachers and judges at competitions. Len admits that he plays not out of fun and enjoyment, but because music was all he was ever taught; his hunger for perfection carved him a straight and narrow path. Personality Throughout the story Len is quiet and cold towards everyone else, including his own parents although he respects them. Len doesn't believe that music is enjoyable, though after spending some time with Kahoko he slowly began to enjoy music. His music eventually changed and even his mother begins to notice the change. He slowly warms up to Kahoko and eventually gives her advice on how to hold and play the violin properly. At one point he was also envious of Kahoko because he had no clue about the magic violin and when Azuma Yunoki tells him that she just started playing he feels that her playing is impossible. Truth was, he is a master player of the violin (so much that Aoi Kaji got so defeated after hearing him play that he clumsily switched to the viola). However, he lacks a natural tenacity in his playing; It's mostly technique and practice but possess no actual feelings. Kahoka is shown to also help him gain the intense and subtle feelings that transform his musical caliber. Apparently, it was his playing of Ava Marie that also made Kahoko want to play the violin as she one day wanted to show a precise skill or harmony to play. Both he and Kahoko have a mutual harmony and chaos with each other seen when they play an Ava Marie duet and that both expecting each other to be other. They develop very deep admiration, respect and affection for each other in all media. Len is a good student but has a hard time socializing with people. He is surrounded by musical instruments, sheets and all paraphernelia in his home but not people. So before he began mixing with the students ivolved in the concours, he had no idea as to what music meant to others and treated it as something to be perfected. His gradual change in demeanor and skill was quite a long character journey which culminated in him right out confessing his love for Kahoko and mutually getting accepted and loved by her in the manga. Of all the characters he and Kahoko are the most fleshed out. Appearance Tsukimori is a tall young man with pale light skin and light blue hair which is somewhat similar to his mother's hair, he has yellowish-brown eyes. As a fellow student of the Music Department he is usually seen wearing his uniform which consists of a white blazer with a red scarf, black pants and black shoes. Under his blazer he wears a white polo with a black vest. He has been described as tall and rather good looking. In Kiniro no Corda: Blue Sky, his hair is no longer light blue but a darker shade like his father's. His eyes are also darker. Skills *Violin *Piano *English-language *German-language Trivia *In Episode 2 of La Cordo D'oro -Blue Sky- , Len makes a cameo apperance. He was seen playing Ave Maria at the exact same spot, which previously was Kahoko Hino's practicing spot. (as shown in La Corda D'oro Primo and Secondo Passo.) *You also get to see a glimpse of his face in episode 2 of La Corda D'oro -Blue Sky- , when he was shown leaving Seiso's grounds and though his face was hidden he looked with interest in the school's direction, right after hearing applauses for when Kanade played the piece - Bach's Partita no. 3 in E major, BWV 1006 lll: Gavotte en Rondeau. * In Episode 10 of La Corda D'oro -Blue Sky- , Len makes his second appearance. He is once again found playing Ave Maria, however, he is playing in a graveyard in front of the grave of a man who supposedly was a past instructor that he looked up to. He also advised Kanade in this episode of the deeper meaning behind the word "pretty", and explained that the only way to find true unison is through making sure that all members of the orchestra are on the same page. (He makes a slight indication in his "pretty" speech from something that Kahoko Hino once told him about his playing of Ave Maria. This shows that his love for Kahoko is still strong and that he has grown as musician due to her positive influence. After many years, Len is shown to have matured a lot as he is more open-minded and friendly to people; much more than he was in the original series.) *His Korean voice actor is Choi Won-hyeong. *Almost everybody in his family is involved in music. *His best subject is English, although he isn't bad at German either. *He is a terrible cook. *He has never tried many of the famous Japanese street food. fr:Len Tsukimori Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male characters